le secret d'itachi
by neko-gals
Summary: Depuis sa plus tendre enfance Itachi cache aux yeux de tous un secret . Un jour quelqu'un le découvrira . Qu’importe ,si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. Essayez de percer le mystère qui à fait d'un génie un meurtrier. Le premier qui trouve à gagner! concours
1. Chapter 1

**Le secret d'Itachi Uchiwa **

**Bienvenu dans le grand concours ****qui trouveras le secret d'Itachi Uchiwa ? **

**L'idée est très simple Itachi cache un secret sa plus tendre enfance. Le premier (ou la première) qui trouve de quoi il s'agit gagnera … gagnera …. Euhhhhhhhhhhh … ah je sais gagnera la victoire. **

**Comment ça ce n'est pas suffisant vous n'avez pas l'esprit de compétion ? **** Gagner pour gagner c'est trop bien ! Bon ça ne vaut pas des supers prix ou une tonne de blés mais avouez que la victoire en elle meme est quand meme super sympa . Non ?**

**Bon j'arrête de vous emmerdé avec ma réflexion philosophique à deux balles et je vous laisse chercher.**

**Ps : le secret seras révélé dans le chapitre deux donc tout les indices sont la vous n'avez qu'à vous secouer les neurones pour trouver. De toute façon ce n'est pas trop dificile.**

**Bonne chance**

ÇA COMENCE ICI .

**Dix-neuf ans plutôt chambre de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa**

POV Mikoto Uchiwa .

Cette journée devait être l'une des plus belle de ma vie , pourtant ce que mon cher amour vien de m'annoncé a suffit à dissiper tout le bonheur ressentit il y de ça quelques heures . Je sais à pressent que cette soirée de Juin va hanté ma mémoire pendant de nombreuses années .

Quelle que soit ma réponse il est certain que c'est d'elle que dépendra l'avenir de mon clan et des deux êtres que j'aime le plus au monde.

« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? »murmurais je après quelques hésitations.

A mon grand regret il acquiesça .

« C'est le seul moyen pour évité la disgrâce du clan . » plaida t'il en me rejoignant sur le lit.

Il me sérra dans ses bras , je peu sentir son cœur battre tout contre moi . Ce bruit familier et rassurant me réconforte , je sais maintenant qu'il ne m'en veut pas . Mon regard se plonge dans les flammes de la cheminé . Quand j'étais enfant père me disait souvent que la chaleur d'un feu saurait toujours me conseillé.

Je reste ainsi immobile à réfléchir . Finalement mes yeux reviene se noyer dans ceux de Fugaku , ma décision est prise .

« Très bien j'accépte »

Mon aimé m'embrasse avant de descendre du lit . Je le regarde passer la porte menant à l'extérieur et ne dit mot pendant quelques secondes . Puis , animé par un irrépressible besoin d'affection je me penche sur le berceau de notre enfant pour le prendre dans mes bras . Je le berce avec douceur . Inconsiament je me met à pleurer . C'est trop bete , j'avait pourtant toujours révé d'avoir une …Le petit bâillement que pousse le bébé en se réveillent me sort de mes penser.

« Et toi Itachi est tu d'accord ? »

C'est idiot de te poser cette question . Tu n'est qu'un nourrisson comment pourrais tu comprendre la porté de ce que Fugaku et moi venons de décider.

Pourtant tu te met à hurler comme si tu savait ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire , à te faire…

« J'ai comprit mon ange , tu à fain . » murmurais je en déboutonnant le haut de mon chemisier.

**De nos jour dans une foret du pays du riz .**

POV Itachi

L'air de la nuit m'empreint toujours de nostalgie . Et alors que je monte la garde dans notre campement je me surprend à plongé mon regard dans les fantômes de mon passé .

Mon esprit glisse sur mes jeunes année pour s'arrêter sur le matin succédant la naissance de Sasuke .

Les images apparaissaient devant moi comme si j'était en train d'observé les événements depuis une fenêtre.

Onze heure sonnait , mon petit moi meme était assit au pied du lit qui m'avait vu naître . Etendu sur les drap se trouvait maman qui berçait lentement l'être minuscule qu'était alors mon petit frère. Celui-ci m'étonnait énormément , si frêle et pourtant si bruyant. Comment une si petite créature pouvait elle causé autan de vacarme.

« Chut doucement mon petit miracle tu vas… »

Le garçonnet que j'était sourit de toutes ses dents à l'entente des paroles que maman destinait à notre petit frère .

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir de nombreux enfant mais après ma naissance on lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus donné la vie. Aussi quand elle avait sut pour Sasuke elle lui avait donné se surnom qui m'a toujours amusé .

Le nourrisson se calma pour s'endormir , elle le déposa dans le berceau contre le lit. Je me vit demandé à ma mère de porter à mon tour mais elle refusât j'était trop jeune .

Papa fit son apparition par la porte derrière moi et m'ébouriffant les cheveux il s'excusa de ne pas avoir été présent pour l'accouchement. Maman l'embrassa et répondit qu'il n'avait rien raté et que la naissance de Sasuke avait été en tout point semblable à la mienne sauf bien sur qu'elle n'accouchait pas du meme enfant. Papa rit de bon cœur avant de posé un regard préoccupé sur le couffin ou dormait mon petit frère. Elle crut comprendre la raison de cet air soucieux.

« Ton héritier est en parfaite santé . » dit elle en tapotant le bords du lit pour qu'il s'assoit.

Papa lâcha un sourire faussement rassuré et prit place à ses coté avant d'ouvrir les bras vers cet enfant qu j'était . Celui-ci s'empressa de si installer.

« Que dois je faire ? »murmura t'il à maman en m'enserrant la taille.

Je ne put retenir un sourire en voyant me voyant me blottir dans les bras de mon père. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître sous les traits de ce môme débordant d'amour et de joie de vivre. Si il avait comprit à ce moment la que son existence était la principale raison de l'anxiété de son père le petit Itachi n'aurai sûrement pas été aussi heureux d'être entre ses bras .

Le temps s'accéléra à la manière d'une cassette vidéo que l'on fait défilé .

J'arrivais vite au printemps de mes sept ans . Quelques semaines après que j'ai réussi à activé le Sharingan pour la première foi , devenant ainsi un homme au yeux de tout mon clan . A cette époque étais heureux d'être considéré comme un génie. Je savais que mon père fier de moi même si il me semblait qu'il était très préoccupé par quelque chose. Jusqu'a ce jour j'ignorais que se quelque chose était justement le génie don j'étais si fier.

J'était sortit m'entraîné avec des cousins plus âgés quand l'un décida qu'il ne fallait pas gâché une si belle après midi en « choses ennuyeuses ». Il nous proposa quelques plongeon dans le lac du domaine. Mon jeune moi même s'empressa de refusé et pour tout plaidoyer mon cousin le jeta à l'eau entièrement habillé avant de se tourner vers ses frères .

« D'autres protestations ? »demanda il .

Ils plongèrent dans à ma suite mort de rire.

Nous jouâmes dans le lac pendant prés d'une heure quand papa fit irruption sur la rive dans une colère noire.

« Itachi Uchiwa sort immédiatement »ordonna il dans un hurlement presque inhumain.

Je n'avait pas souvenir dans mon age enfantin de l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. Aussi je m'exécutais rapidement sans prendre la peine de ramassé mon T-shirt que je venais de jeté sur la berge.

A peine fut je à son niveau que papa me décocha la première gifle de mon existence . Je n'eu pas le temps d'amorcé un geste qu'il me saisit par les cheveux pour me traîné jusque la maison. Tout en avançant il tenait des propos décousu que j'avais du mal à saisir.

« Heureusement il à gardé son … Il ne faudrait pas que… notre secret … une honte pour … J'aurait du avoué à la naissance de … mais … tellement doué … Un horreur pour notre famille … Pourquoi fallait il que… »parvins je à comprendre en le suivant jusqu'a ce qu'il me jette à l'intérieur . Il donna des ordres pour que tous les domestiques quittent la demeure.

Il resta un moment à fixé silencieusement cet Itachi d'à peine sept ans qui n'osait dire un mot. Quand il rompit le silence il avait retrouvé son sang froid habituel .

C'est comme ça que j'apprit le plus grand secret des Uchiwa , secret qui , il me le fit juré , je garderait jusque ma mort pour protégé l'honneur du clan . C'est également ainsi que commença l'existence de l'être que je suis devenu.

Ma mémoire recommença à fureté de long des années jusque s'arrêté sur deux enfants prés d'une rivière. Je reconnu immédiatement cet instant de mon histoire . C'était le mois de mai , j'avais douze ans et je venait de tuez mon meilleur ami.

« Je n'avait pas le choix … Il connaissait le secret … Il devait mourir pour le bien du clan … »tentait de ce justifié le jeune moi même en arrangeant la scène pour faire croire à un suicide.

Le cadavre disparu dans la rivière et le temps se remis à défilé, mais plus lentement qu'auparavant .Je vit émerger sous mes yeux une succession de souvenir qui à peine sortit de la brume du passé s'empressait d'y replonger.

La première apparition des Mangekyou Sharingan dans mes yeux…. Les nuits passé à maudire le clan qui m'avait poussé à éliminer un être cher La découverte de son corps. La suspicions de mes pères. Ma nomination au rang de capitaine ANBU . Le jour ou Sasuke parvins à maîtrisé un Katon….

Le temps s'arrêta brusquement . J'était dans ma chambre papa et maman me parlaient. Je n'entendait pas ce qu'il disaient à l' Itachi plus jeune qui leurs faisait face .Mais je n'en avait pas besoin. Je savait très exactement de quel moment de ma vie il s'agissait.

J'avait treize ans et mes parent venaient de m'annoncer qu'ils révéleraient le secret de notre famille. Le jeune Itachi protestait . il refusait que ce secret que qu'il avait si chèrement gardé soit révélé. il refusait que la mort de Shisui ait été veine.

Papa mit un terme à mes protestations en m'informant qu'il se passerait de mon accord et qu'il révélerait tout les détails pendant la fête du clan à la fin de la semaine. Sans ajouter mots il sortit.

Maman s'approcha de l'adolescent que je fut et passa sur sa joue une main tendre.

« Je sais que tu à peur , mais tu verras quand se seras fait tout sera plus simple »me murmura elle avant de sortir à son tours.

Je sentit la colère envahir le jeune moi meme pendant qu'il fermait la porte derrière notre mère. Je put lire dans mes yeux toute la haine que je portais au clan à cet instant précis . Et enfin je vis naître dans mon regard juvénile l'envie de détruire ce clan que je haïssais et cette famille qui trahirait mon secret.

Je fut tiré de la contemplation de mon passé. Kizamé revenait des source naturel ou il était allé se laver , il avait quelque chose sur le dos. Quand il fut suffisamment proche je reconnu un daim.

« J'avait un petit creux »s'expliqua il devant mon regard interrogateur.

Pendant qu'il préparait une broche pour rôtir l'animal je dépeçait celui-ci en repensant à ce qui avait suivi cette discutions avec mes parent.

Le massacre.

Le lendemain de notre altercation j'avait exterminé sans distinction tout les membres de notre clan . J'avait trouver délicieusement ironique que le secret qui visait à protéger leur honneur soit la raison de leur fin prématuré .

Je n'épargnais que Sasuke et ce pour deux raisons.

Premièrement parce que papa voulait tout révéler pour qu'il lui succède en temps que chef de famille ce qui signifie que sans son éxistence tout ceci ne serait jamais arriver. Et deuxièmement parce que j'avait toujours regretté que mon petit frère ignore le secret des Uchiwa , mon secret .

Si il me haïssait , suffisamment pour devenir fort , suffisamment pour me tuez , alors il saurait . Il connaîtrait mon vrai visage , il découvrirait tout se que notre père avait été capable de faire pour garantir une bonne réputation à son clan.

Après ce jour désertais mon village natale , je rejoint l'Akatsuki les rang de l'Akatsuki et fit la …

« A quoi pense tu ? » me demanda soudainement Kizamé.

« c'est ton tour de garde ,je vais me coucher .Bon appétit » répondis je en me levant pour rejoindre ma couche.

Je vit mon ami esquissé un sourire avant de fermé les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV Kizamé.

Je souris en l'entendent éludé ma question. Décidément il ne changerait jamais.

Ça fera bientôt sept ans que mister congélo et moi sommes coéquipier et il fait toujours autan de mystère.

Il n'y pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre on s'entend relativement bien en général . Pourtant quelque chose au fond de mes entrailles me hurle que le bourreau des Uchiwa me cache quelque chose que j'ai intérêt à savoir .

Je met mon encas sur le feu avant de m'allonger pour regardé les étoiles.

C'est vrai qu'Itachi n'est pas un type désagréable à vivre , mais il a parfois un comportement un peu étrange.

De temps à autre il disparaît pendant deux ou trois heures et quand il revient il à beau être aussi impeccable que d'habitude l'odeur du sang ne le lâche pas. Je ne sais pas à quel genre de massacre il se livre , pendant ses disparitions , mais une chose et sure . Pour que l'odeur s'imprègne au points de resté plusieurs jours il ne doit pas y aller de main morte.

En plus il en fait tout un mystère , refusant à chaque foi de me dire ce qu'il est partie faire. Une foi je lui ai fait une remarque , depuis à il se couvre d'eau de Cologne pensant que sa masquera l'odeur l'hémoglobine de ses victimes . Comme si mon nez de requin était berné par un tel subterfuge .

Le doux fumé de la viande cuite me pousse à me redressé, me sortant momentanément de ma réflexion. En mangeant je jette un coup d'œil à la carte du pays du riz. Je repère vite quelque chose d'intéressant pas très loin de notre route. Je regarde mon coéquipier un instant . Sa respiration et lente , mais toujours régulière il ne dors pas encore.

« Demain soir on s'arrête dans un bordel » parvins je à articuler malgré la viande que j'ai dans la bouche.

Je perçut un léger soupir de sa part , signe que l'idée ne l'enchante guerre mais qu'il accepte. Je sourit une fois de plus , j'allais pouvoir m'amusé un peu à ses dépends . Emmené Itachi dans une maison de plaisir s'avérait toujours distrayant.

-------------------------Bonus (il peu aussi y avoir des indices dedans)----------------

**trois ans plutôt maison close d'iwa no kuni**

POV Kizamé

J'étais affalé sur un divan avec trois superbes créatures depuis une bonne heure et demie. Ces charmantes demoiselles ne demandent qu'a m'accompagner dans une chambre et je dois reconnaître que je ne n'aurais bientôt aucun scrupule à les suivre .

Je cherche Itachi du regard et le trouve adossé au mur derrière moi . Il est occupé à renvoyer une quinzième fille. Dés que la catin s'éloigna pour aller proposer ses services à un autre client je lui lançait ma vanne habituel dans ce genre de situation.

« Tu sais il on des gigolos si tu préfère ».

Il me lance son regard le plus noir.

« Ne te plain pas qu'on te crois pédé avec ton comportement. Tu connaît beaucoup de mec en pleine crise hormonal qui évite les filles comme la malaria ? »

Je sais que l'allusion à ses hormones la énervé mais il ne réagi pas . On vas en remettre une couche.

« Tu sais c'est pas une honte d'être exciter , à ton age ses normal .C'est les hormones , le mauvais coté de la crise d'adolescence. »Je le vit se crisper légèrement, i « Moi à ton age je sautais tout ce qui bouge et personne ne m'en à jamais tenu rigueur . En fin a part les pères de certaines de mes … »

« Tout le monde n'apprécie pas le charme des puttes et des filles faciles tronche de hareng. » me coupa t'il .

Je ne put contenir un sourire qui franchit mes lèvres , j'adore l'énerver .

Bon ça c'est fait maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occupé des jeunes filles qui m'accompagnent. Je me lève mollement pour me dirigé vers l'escalier menant aux chambres .Mon esprit est un peu embrumé par l'alcool et le désir mais je me sent bien . Et vu les trois paires de fesses qui me précède dans cet escalier d'ici peu je vais me sentir encore mieux.

Avant de franchir la dernière marche je lance une dernière vanne au gamin juste pour le plaisir.

« Je me demande comment un Iceberg dans ton genre peu bien tirez son coup ».

Fier d'en rajouter je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui quand … non je dois rêver . Je redescend précipitamment une ou deux marches . Mais non je ne dors pas c'est bien ce que je crois.

Itachi rougis. Le grand seigneur Itachi Uchiwa , roi incontesté des glaçons sur pattes est en train de rougir comme un vulgaire ado. Bon d'accord il a seize ans s'en ait un mais c'est quand meme incroyable.

Le léger rougissement qui marquait ses joue s'évanoui. Dommage j'aurait bien prit une photo . J'allait remonté quand mon esprit fit tilt. J'avais été tellement surpris de voir ce gosse d'habitude si impassible affiché une émotion humaine que je n'avait meme pas comprit pourquoi il rougissait.

C'était clair pourtant , Itachi était puceau ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y pensé avant. C'est pour ça qu'il évite les catins avec tellement d'acharnement il veut réserver sa première foi pour une fille spécial. Comme c'est mignon . Digne d'une fillette au cœur pure et au yeux plein d'illusion. Je vais lui en faire bavé !

Depuis le temps que j'attendais de trouvé quelque chose pour me vengé des surnoms ridicules don il m'affuble en permanence. L'heure de la vengeance à sonné .

FIN

Voilà c'est le premier chapitre + un tit bonus que je dédicace à Daminounours .

Vous avez tout les indices permettant de découvrir le secret d'Itachi donc soyez imaginatif ses pas vraiment dur de trouver .

Sinon je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour mon orthographe déplorable mais je suis dyslexique désorthographique et blonde (non je ne me cherche pas d'excuse) alors c'est le mieux que je peu faire .

Ps : Même si vous ne trouvez pas laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir.


	2. 2 révélation dans la salle de bain

Datshù voilà c'est le chapitre deux du secret d'Itachi.

Avant de commencer j'ai deux déclarations à faire.  
**1) J'ai décidé de faire une série de fic sur les secrets des persos de Naruto, j'ai déjà des idées pour Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee et Sasuke pour tout les autres personnages je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions même les plus farfelus**.  
2) Je présente mes excuses à maman Soleeiila parce que c'était beaucoup trop facile (je l'avait prédit) mais c'est la faute à kikimi-chan, elle me la fait réécrire huit fois parce que c'était trop dur. Je promets que pour les autres il sera plus ardu de trouver.

CA COMMENCE ICI ;  
POV Kizame.

Ça doit bien faire quatre heures qu'on est dans ce bar et j'ai toujours pas entendu Mister freeze. Déjà que d'habitude il n'est pas folichon mais là...L'idée de ne plus pouvoir utilisé son Chakra l'affecte plus qu'il n'y paraît.

« J'en ai marre on rentre. » lui dit je en me levant.

Ah tiens, la terre flotte, c'est marrant j'avais pas remarquer que j'avais bu autant. C'est drôle je me croirais presque sur un bateau. Ça me rappel quand on était à l'académie avec…tiens j'ai mal à la main. Mes yeux descendent lentement vers celle-ci .Oh c'est normal il y a un kunaï planté dedans. Tiens Itachi n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Ah je sais il est un train de me parler et je ne l'écoute pas.

« …Tu entends ce que je te dit face de Méru ou faut que je t'en plante un deuxième ? »

C'est marrant de le voir sans ses Sharingan. Ses yeux ont une drôle de couleur, on dirait qu'ils sont noirs mais en faite ils sont bleus. C'est un trompe l'œil.  
Je me met à rire de ma blague intérieure. Vu la tête qu'il fait Itachi n'apprécie pas vraiment que je rigole tout seul quand il me parle.  
Qu'importe il ne pourra pas utilisé son Chakra avant demain. Pour le moment c'est moi le plus fort. Quelle aubaine que ce seau soit le seul moyen pour soigner l'infection qu'il a chopé dans les marécages de Ajoru no kuni. Tiens, j'ai mal au genou cette fois…Ohhh un shuriken.

« T'as dit quoi ? » Je me sens un peu obligé de lui poser la question. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il continu à m'enfoncer des trucs pointus un peu partout.

« Rentres tout seul. »

Là je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un abruti, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Faudrait peut-être que je fasse quelque chose pour changer ça.

Changer quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Lentement je ferme la bouche et reprend une contenance. Tiens, au fait pourquoi je faisais cette tête là. Ah oui Itachi a dit qu'il allait resté dans le bar.  
Ça y est j'ai encore l'air d'un con .En plus cette fois je sens que je bave.

« Que gue ta ni »

C'est bizarre ça ne sonnait pas comme ça dans ma tête. Ah j'ai oublier de fermé la bouche c'est pour ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit » Répétais-je.

Pour toute réponse stoïque man commanda un whisky, c'est son neuvième, en rentrant il va être encore plus bourré que moi. J'ai hâte de voir ça. Avec de la chance je pourrais lui soutiré deux ou trois infos croustillantes. Comme avec Deidara quand on lui a fait avouer qu'il dormait toujours avec un nounours ou Sasori quand il avait reconnu faire des rêves cochons sur Zetsu et mamie Thérèse.  
Mister freeze a dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui…Message capté tu veut que je te foute la paix. En même temps ça m'arrange, je vais me commander une pute. Il doit bien en avoir qui culbute à domicile dans le coin.

POV Itachi  
Cette saloperie de poiscaille ivre morte semble enfin avoir comprit. Il va passé la porte et dans exactement vingt-cinq secondes j'en serais débarrassé. Avec de la chance ça pourrait même être définitif, espérons qu'une bonne âme veuille bien l'agressé, il est tellement beurré qu'une fillette de huit ans arriverait à lui mettre une déculotté.

« Hé Itachi. » M'appelle-t-il depuis l'entrée, attirant bien trop l'attention du reste de la clientèle à mon goût. « Je vais me payer une pute, tu en veux une ou tu comptes rester puceau toute ta vie. »

Il revient encore à la charge avec ça, en temps normal je lui aurais volontiers fait passer l'envie de m'emmerder avec un petit coup de kaléidoscope infernal mais là je ne peu rien faire. Jusqu'à demain dix heures, face de sushi est plus fort que moi. Je me contente d'un regard noir qu'il ignore royalement en quittant la salle. J'entends plusieurs clients rigoler de sa remarque.

« De quelle couleur est le sang de poisson ? »

Une heure plus tard.

Je suis devant le miroir des toilettes. Mon reflet…  
Ces yeux, j'avais presque oublié leur couleur. Normal, ça fait bien cinq ans que je n'avais pas désactivé mes Sharingan.  
Bleu marine, je les déteste ça me rappel ma mère, une femme faible. Aller un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage histoire que je découle un peu et c'est partit pour un nouveau verre. Ce soir j'ai envie d'être beurré. 

Je sors tranquillement quand je le vois. Assis au bar comme-ci de rien n'était. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?  
Dans mon état je n'ai aucune chance de le battre. Il me faut une idée et vite. Si il me remarque je suis foutu. Quelqu'un me bouscule légèrement pour rentré dans la pièce que je viens de quitter.  
Une idée un peu particulière germe dans mon esprit. Je n'aime pas ça mais…

POV Kakashi.

Ce bar est plutôt sympa. J'ai bien fait de venir. Je vais me faire un petit scotch, peut-être même ramener une fille du coin. Ça me changera de celle de Konoha. Après tout je suis ici en mission diplomatique non ? Mon but est d'établir des liens avec la population local. D'ailleurs j'en établirais bien quelques un avec la blonde derrière le comptoir, elle a l'air d'une femme ouverte à toutes sortes de suggestions…  
C'était quoi ce bruit ? On dirait que quelqu'un vient de s'étaler de tout son long.  
Mmm, Jolie jambes, je ne vois pas le visage mais vu le nombre d'abrutis qui se précipite pour l'aider ça doit pas être mal du tout.  
Pourquoi ils se barrent tous comme ça d'un coup ? Elle est moche vu de prêt ?  
Je peu enfin croiser son regard. Je comprend pourquoi ils se sont tous cassés. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux pareils, elle s'apprête à étriper toute la salle ou juste les mecs qui la drague ? Elle se relève lentement. Je fait mine de me retourné pour pouvoir mieux la détaillé dans le miroir du bar.

Une mini jupe noire, cuissardes, talon aiguille et un simple bandage en guise de haut. Elle au moins, elle a pas froid au yeux. Si elle n'avait pas l'air de s'âpreté à commettre un génocide je suis sûre que la moitié des saoulards du coin seraient candidats pour la violer.

Elle s'approche …  
Aï ! Le mythe est brisé, elle a la démarche d'un dromadaire. Elle s'est fait mettre du whisky en intraveineuse ? Je ne m'intéresse pas aux ivres mortes, dommage. Je reconcentre mon attention sur la blonde.

POV Itachi  
Je me sens complètement ridicule dans cette tenue. Surtout les bandages, mais si je lui avait prit son haut rose fluo en plus de la jupe et des pompes…Ah maudite chaussures comment est il humainement possible de marcher avec ça ? On croirait s'effondrer à chaque pas.  
Ce n'est pas important, je passe derrière lui, plus que trois mètres et je suis dehors.

Aller…Non…Non…Et merde.

Je me suis écroulé et en plus il a fallut que se soit sur la personne que je devais absolument éviter.

POV Kakashi.

Génial j'ai renversé tout mon scotch. Je l'aide quand même à se relever mais…Mais…

« On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? »

Ça sonne vraiment comme une approche de dragueur à la manque mais c'est vraie qu'elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Une peau de porcelaine, de longs cheveux noirs de jais, de grands yeux bleus marines, des traits fins et doux…Oui je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu.

Pourtant elle me répond que non qu'elle n'est pas de la région, puis elle recommence à se diriger vers la sortie avec sa démarche de chameau bourré. Inexplicablement j'ai envie qu'elle reste, je la retiens par un bras. Elle se retourne vivement, trébuchant légèrement. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais elle se retrouve dans mes bras.  
Elle n'y reste qu'une seconde puis me repousse avec une force insoupçonné pour un simple femme. Je la lâche j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Elle s'approche encore de la sortie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, je veux savoir où je l'ai déjà vu.

« Attendez. » Lui dit-je au moment où elle passe la porte. Mais elle ne le fait pas elle continue disparaissant derrière les battants en bois Je les passe à mon tour pour la suivre mais je ne trouve que la ruelle…vide.

« Dommage. »

Je me rassoit au bar et commande un second scotch. Pendant que le liquide ambré coule dans mon verre je repense à son visage, d'une certaine façon elle me rappelle une peu Sasuke. Non pas Sasuke, plutôt…  
Un cri me tire de ma réflexion, une femme sort des toilettes en serrant un morceau de tissu, un homme lui succède dix seconde plut tard avec dans les bras une petite blonde vêtu uniquement d'un débardeur rose et d'une petite culotte rouge. Mon regard est attiré par la femme sortit en premier, ou plutôt sur ce qu'elle a dans les mains.  
Un manteau, un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges.  
Non mais quel con, je voulais payer un verre à un Nukenin de classe S. Un travesti en plus.

POV Itachi 

C'était moins une. Foutu talons, un peu plus et je me faisais reconnaître.

POV Kizame  
Bon elle se pointe cette escorte girl. C'est que je dessaoule vite moi !  
Service rapide mon œil. Ça fait presque une heure que je l'attends. Elle a intérêt à être à la hauteur la minette parce que sinon je…  
Le coulissement de la porte se fait entendre dans mon dos. Et merde Itachi est rentré va falloir que j'aille louer une autre chambre pour …  
POV Itachi  
Et merde Bubulle est la. Il se lève et se retourne lentement vers moi. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard…Quelque chose que je pourrais sans doute identifier si la pièce arrêtait de tanguer trente secondes…  
Je perds brusquement le fil de mes pensées. Il est beaucoup trop prés de moi. Quand s'est il approché ? Lentement il tend le bras par dessus mon épaule pour faire coulisser la porte dans mon dos. C'est étrange on dirait qu'il est moins grand que d'habitude …

Ah oui c'est à cause des talons, c'est moi qui suis…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ma réflexion. Il m'attrape brutalement par la taille et me plaque avec violence contre le mur derrière moi. En temps normal je l'aurai esquivé sans problème mais…  
Il se colle contre moi m'emprisonnant entre lui et le mur. Je sens son odeur de poisson pas frais m'envahir les narines. Son visage s'approche dangereusement.  
Il ne va quand même pas …

POV Kizame

Finalement ça valait le coup d'attendre la petite qu'a envoyé l'agence est plus qu'alléchante.  
Je m'apprête à l'embrasser tout en prenant soin de glisser ma main sous sa jupe …

Quelque chose vient s'écrasé avec force sur mon menton. Je sens mon corps être projeté dans les airs puis s'écrasé contre le sol miteux de la chambre d'hôtel. Je ne peux retenir un sourire carnassier, je ne l'avais vraiment pas vu venir celle la.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend poisson panné. » Me dit la jolie brune si peu vêtu.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment entendu ce qu'elle ma dit. Cette voix légèrement grave, ce visage délicieusement androgyne…

« Itachi. » Murmurais-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Il n'y a aucun doute possible cette fille, c'est Itachi.  
Sans un mot elle clopine maladroitement jusque son sac au pied de son lit. Elle en sort des vêtements et se relève pour partir vers la salle de bain.  
Je la suis du regard sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Sa démarche rappelle étrangement un ours bourré, elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude des talons.

Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain me ramène à la réalité. Évidemment qu'Itachi n'a pas l'habitude des talons. C'est un homme.  
Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. J'ai failli embrasser un homme. Beurk quand je pense à l'endroit où j'allais glisser ma main…

POV Itachi  
Kizame m'a vu comme ça. Kizame m'a vu comme ça. Kizame m'a vu comme ça…

Il n'y a qu'une seul solution…Je vais devoir l'éliminé. Je ne peu pas me permettre de…Peu importe, je vais le tuer. Parce qu'il ma vu et pour se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

J'enfile le T-shirt, et croise soudain de grands yeux bleus marines. Mon corps tout entier se crispe tout à coup. Un papillon de nuit passe devant moi. Je me détend, ce n'est que le miroir…J'ai perdu l'habitude de croiser mon propre regard. Je veux dire, sans mes Sharingan. Sans mes Sharingan…  
Une évidence me frappe soudain. Je ne peu plus utilisé mon Chakra. Dans cet état je n'ai aucune chance de vaincre le petit findus…

POV Kizame.

Un éclair me traverse l'esprit…Je vais bien m'amuser.

POV Itachi  
J'ai enfin finit de m'habiller, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise comme ça. Dans des vêtements larges, des vêtements d'homme.  
J'ouvre la porte coulissante. Il est assit sur son lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je ne peu pas le tuer maintenant, alors je fait comme si de rien n'était. J'entre lentement dans la pièce, et prend la direction de mon lit en face du sien.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de te travestir Itachi-**chan**. » Me demande-t-il  
Il espérait me faire enrager, et ne pouvant voir mon visage puisqu'il est dans mon dos il ne peu voir le léger sourire qui vient de naître sur mes lèvres. Cet abruti n'a pas comprit…

« Aussi régulièrement que toi de réfléchir, poiscaille décérébré. » Lui répondis-je avec mauvaise humeur en prenant place sous les draps.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, ma mignonne. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, mais étant donner qu'en fier descendant d'un poisson rouge tu as oublié au bout de trente secondes je vais me faire une joie de te le redire. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas le charme des putes et des salopes. »

« Alors je te le redis moi aussi Itachi-chan. De nos jours la plupart des maisons closes ont des salons spécialisés. Je suis certain que dans la prochaine où nous nous arrêterons tu trouveras un charmant gigolo pour te maquiller, te vernir les ongles de pieds et surtout te débarrassé enfin de ta foutue virginité. C'est qu'à ton âge vois-tu…»  
Je lui lançais la douzaine de kunaï qui étaient dissimulés dans mon T-shirt. Je n'ai jamais put supporté qu'il fasse des réflexions sur ce sujet.  
Ils les évitent sans efforts, il n'est pas aussi saoul qu je le croyais.

« Oula ! Mais c'est qu'elle est farouche la pucelle. » 

Cette remarque associer à l'énervement causé par le déguisement ridicule que j'avait du porter et aux douze verres de whisky que je n'avait pas encore digéré suffit à me faire perdre définitivement mon légendaire sang froid.  
Mut par la colère et la frustration de ne pouvoir utilisé mes techniques habituelles, je sautais de mon lit pour lui coller mon poing dans le visage.  
Malheureusement pour moi les réflexes de Kizame étaient nettement moins amoindries par l'alcool que les miens. En l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouvais allongé sur le ventre les bras maintenus dans le dos par l'homme requin qui était assis à califourchon sur mes fesses.

« Quand tu te serras calmer grande folle peut-être pourras tu me dire pourquoi tu es rentré déguiser en pute. » Me dit-il certainement mort de rire dans mon dos.

Il me faut me rendre à l'évidence. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le battre sans justsu. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi et avec tout ce que j'ai bu je ne suis plus suffisamment rapide. Je ralentit ma respiration et retrouve instantanément le calme qui avait fait ma réputation de tueur impassible.

« Un ninja du village de la feuille est entré dans le bar. Vu son niveau et mon état je n'aurais pas put le battre sans risquer d'être blesser. J'ai donc décidé de sortir sans me faire repéré. J'ai assommé une femme dans les toilettes et je lui ai piqué ses vêtements. » Expliquais-je toujours face au sol.

Loin de se lever Kizame resserra son étreinte. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour murmurer quelques mots. « En tout cas je te trouve très bien en fille tu devrais penser à changer définitivement de sexe Itachi-chan. »

Sur ce, il se releva lentement et se mit torse nu pour ensuite se coucher.  
La première idée qui me traversa l'esprit quand je fut libre, était de lui sauté à la gorge. Mais elle fut rapidement remplacée par une autre. Après tout il serait toujours temps de lui faire payé ses paroles quand j'aurait récupéré mon Chakra.  
Sur cette délicieuse idée je me glissais dans mon lit à mon tour pour m'assoupir aussitôt.

Deux heures plus tard.

POV Kizame.

Ça doit bien faire deux heures que nous sommes couché le gamin et moi. En temps normal je ronflerais déjà comme un bienheureux seulement voilà nous ne sommes pas en temps normal et dès que mes yeux se ferment, je revois le corps du cube de glace, recouvert uniquement d'une petite jupe et de quelques malheureux bandages.  
C'est étrange de voir comme cette simple image suffit pour me donner envie de faire un tas de chose mais certainement pas de dormir. Je suis bien forcer de reconnaître que la dernière chose que je lui ai dite n'était pas uniquement pour le faire enrager. Oui il n'y aucun doute, en femme Itachi Uchiwa seigneur de la banquise et maître incontesté du stoïcisme est tout qu'il y a de plus appétissant, ou plutôt bandant.

Mon esprit commença à s'attardé sur différentes parties de son anatomie .D'abords ses jambes, longues et sexy, agréablement mise en valeur par la courtesse de la jupe et la longueur des cuissardes. Sa taille fine et douce vint ensuite hanté mon esprit, puis son ventre blanc et plat. Enfin sa poitrine habilement dissimulé sous les bandages. Elle était petite, mais ronde et ferme, j'avais nettement pu la sentir quand je m'étais collé à lui dans le but de l'embrasser.  
Mes pensées lubriques continuèrent de divaguer quelques secondes avant que mon esprit revienne brutalement sur ce dernier point. Sa poitrine, comment un homme peut-il avoir de la poitrine ?  
Ce n'était pas qu'une accumulation de bandage, j'ai clairement sentit des seins de femme, l'espace d'une seconde certes mais clairement tout de même. Je me redressais brusquement dans mon lit et tournais la tête vers mon coéquipier endormi.  
Il était entièrement dissimulé sous les draps, seul l'affaissement régulier de ceux-ci au rythme de sa respiration indiquait sa présence.

Non, Itachi une fille ? Impossible, j'ai dut rêver. L'alcool sans doute. Sans un mot je me rallongeais sur mon lit. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du tas de couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Bien sûre que c'est un homme, je m'en serai rendu compte depuis le temps que l'on voyage ensemble s'y il en avait été autrement.  
D'un autre coté, a bien y réfléchir, je ne l'ai jamais vu nu, ou même torse nu. Il refuse toujours de m'accompagner au roten-buro. Et ça pourrait expliqué son attitude vis a vis des femmes ainsi que ses disparitions mystérieuses et l'odeur de sang qui lui colle aux basques pendant la semaine qui suit…  
Mais non c'est ridicule, tout le monde l'aurai su si le génie et le bourreau Uchiwa avait été une gonzesse. Et puis il parle de lui au masculin et…et …  
J'en ai marre. Sur un coup de tête je me lève et m'approche de son lit. Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Itachi Uchiwa est-il oui ou non un homme.

Très lentement je fait glissé sa couverture. Ça na pas l'air de le réveillé, tant mieux. Quand la couette atteint ses genoux, j'arrête et commence à tendre la main vers son torse. Soudain je m'arrête. Non je dois vraiment être sûre, mon regard glisse vers une zone précise de son pantalon. Ma main a déjà prit cette direction.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication car sinon à la seconde où le seau se brise je te tue. » Dit soudain une voix glaciale en amont du corps que je m'apprêtais à examiner.

Je tourne légèrement la tête et croise un regard dont la coulure et l'intensité rappelle les nuits sans lune.  
Sans m'en rendre compte je fais un pas en arrière. Puis je me ravise et en fait un en avant.  
Tant que le seau qui retient son Chakra opère je n'ai rien à craindre de lui.  
Sans crier gare je lui saute dessus, lui saisissant les poignets pour les plaquer avec force au dessus de sa tête en m'asseyant à califourchon sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il est coincé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si facile, l'alcool doit encore faire effet.

Soudain je sens quelque chose me tiré par les épaules vers l'arrière. Et merde je n'avait pas pensé à ses jambes, c'était con de ma part c'est Itachi quand même.  
En une seconde les places son inversé, il a coincé mes poignets sous ses bras, ses mains sont sous mes coudes prêt à les briser et ses jambes tiennent les miennes.  
Sans réfléchir, je m'élance pour tenter de lui asséner un coup de tête qu'il esquive en relâchant mes mains. Il s'en suit une série de prise de taijutsu, il se prend un coup de point dans l'estomac avant de m'asséné un coup de genou dans le menton et ainsi de suite durant deux bonnes minutes.  
Finalement il parvient à quitter le lit et en un bond rapide il est à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? » Me demande-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard venant décrédibiliser ses trait impassible.

« Es tu une femme ou un homme ? » Demandais-je simplement tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne me contenterais certainement pas d'une simple réponse.

« Ne me dis pas que tu te poses sérieusement la question » Dit il, devant mon silence il poursuivit. « Repenserais-tu encore à ma tenue de tout à l'heure ?»  
A cette remarque je ne pu empêcher mes yeux de descendre sur son corps à la recherche de quelconques formes équivoques. C'était peine perdu ainsi vêtu il avait tout du garçon de dix-huit ans qu'il était censé être. Pourtant j'avais senti ce que j'avais senti et dans ces vêtements une petite poitrine bandée ne se différencierait pas d'un torse d'homme.  
Il sembla remarquer mon regard insistant et afficha ce petit sourire suffisant qu'il a quand il sort l'une de ses éternelles moqueries sarcastiques.  
« Je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet Kizame. » Mon regard remonta si vite sur le sien qu'une légère douleur me prit derrière les yeux. « Cependant désolé de te décevoir mais comme tu me le rappelles sans cesse je ne suis qu'un garçon glacial qui ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes et encore moins aux hommes. »  
Je ne put m'empêché de me sentir idiot tout à coup, il avait clairement comprit que déguisé en femme il me plaisait. Légèrement gêné je lui présentai mes excuses avant que chacun de nous ne regagne son lit.

Cependant en m'enfonçant dans le mien je ne put m'empêché de pensé que je n'était toujours sûre de rien.

Ce n'est pas grave tôt ou tard je serai fixé sur la question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Le lendemain matin un peu avant dix heure.

POV Itachi

Je sors de la douche avec la même question que celle que je m'étais posé en y entrant.  
Dois je oui ou non tuer Kizame. Evidement tout serait plus simple s'il me suffisait de lui trancher la gorge ou de le faire griller comme j'en ai envie. Mais étant donné qu'il est mon coéquipier et que cela dessert les intérêts de l'Akatsuki, je ne peu sans doute pas me le permettre. Il ne me reste que deux solutions plausibles. Trouver un moyen de détourné définitivement gueule de branchie de mon secret ou bien lui avouez celui-ci.

Une fois encore je croisais mon propre regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Lentement mais sûrement mes yeux descendirent sur chaque parcelle du corps nu qui était face à moi.

POV Kizame  
Cela doit bien faire quinze minutes que je suis allongé sur mon lit les yeux grands ouverts, fixant irrémédiablement le plafond. Le bruit de la douche qui me berçait jusqu'alors vient juste de cessé. Itachi a finit, il est temps de mettre mon génialissime plan en action.  
Après une nuit entière passé à me secouer les neurones, (comme si il y avait quelque chose à secouer), je vais enfin être fixé sur le sexe de la banquise qui me sert de binôme.  
Je me lève tranquillement et me place en face de la porte de la salle de bain.  
Je compte lentement jusqu'à trois avant de la démolir d'un simple coup donner avec le plat de la main. Comme prévu la porte s'écrase lamentablement contre le mur en face, je fait un pas dans la pièce et tourne la tête vers la forme quasiment noyez dans la vapeur de la douche.  
N'ayant manifestement pas eu le temps d'enfiler une serviette Itachi Uchiwa se tient devant moi dans toute sa splendeur. Mes yeux sont d'abords accaparés par les siens affichant la surprise de me voir ainsi venu, malgré le visage impénétrable qu'il me montre. Puis ils descendent lentement sur ce corps que je n'avais jamais vu dans son intégralité. D'abords ses épaules et son cou, puis son torse encore ruisselant de liquide à sa sortie de douche puis ses abdos, son nombril et enfin, la preuve irréfutable que Itachi Uchiwa est un digne représentant du sexe mal.  
Je m'attarde involontairement sur cette preuve, quand l'homme qui me fait face me tire de mes pensées.

« Tu veux peut-être prendre une photo ? » Me dit-il sarcastiquement en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Un léger rosissement marque ses joues l'espace d'un instant.

« C'était juste pour être sure. » Expliquais-je piteusement.

« Et bien te voilà rassuré, maintenant si tu voulais bien sortir que je puisse finir de m'habiller sans être reluquer par de la poiscaille tendancieuse. »

« Désoler d'avoir tenu à vérifier mais étant donner qu'à ton age tu as à peut prêt autant de poils sur le menton qu'une fillette de douze ans et que tu es aussi intéressé par les femme qu'un eunuque homosexuel j'était en droit de me poser des question. » Me moquais-je pour masquer ma gène en regagnant la chambre.

Cette situation ne me plait pas du tout il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'esquivé.

« Je vais à la réception savoir pourquoi la fille que j'ai commandé hier n'est pas venu. » Ajoutais-je rapidement en quittant la pièce pour m'enfoncer dans le couloir.

POV Itachi  
Je glisse ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain pour le voir passer celle de la chambre avec précipitation. Aussitôt je me retourne pour observer mon reflet. 

« Rupture »

Ma métamorphose se rompt immédiatement et ce corps qui n'est pas le mien disparaît dans un nuage de fumer.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je souris à la femme nue qui me regarde dans le miroir. Puis j'observe serein ses yeux reprenant ce ton rouge qui me plait tant.  
Je me baisse alors pour ramasser le morceau de papier qui était collé sur ma nuque il y a encore une minute. Je le déchire lentement en deux puis en quatre puis en huit…J'ai pour cette simple feuille toute la haine du monde. Sans elle tout ceci ne serait jamais arriver.

« Je te remercie quand même de t'être brisé au bon moment. » Dit-je finalement à ce qui fut un seau en en jetant les morceaux dans la corbeille de la salle de bain.

FIN  
Voilà c'est fait, je me suis attaqué au roi de la glace pilé, le seigneur des regards meurtriers, j'ai nommé le sexe symbole Itachi Uchiwa. Et j'en ai fait une simple femme.

Est ce que j'ai honte de moi ? Non pas le moins du monde, d'ailleurs si vous penser que je vais m'arrêté à lui vous vous gouré royalement. Il reste encore nombre de personnage dans ce manga et dans bien d'autre dont j'ai la ferme intention de réduire la réputation en cendre.  
J'espère que cette fic vous a plus et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu.

Ciao bisoux (et oui c'est la fête j'embrasse tout le monde) 


End file.
